Desire
by Cloudzee
Summary: "I felt like a broken toy, but I didn't want to be fixed." When Edward leaves, Bella is emotionless, broken. Then, of course, everything changes. When Edward discovers what has happened, will he return to his soulmate? EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1: Lost & Found

**A/N: OH. MY. GOD. I'm back! I'm so freakin' sorry for being gone for eight months straight, but I honestly had a bad case of writer's block. Ugh...**

 **Yes, this is a new fanfic. Breathing Hope will be continued soon, but I'm honestly considering restarting because the storyline is going downhill and it's not adding up anymore.**

 **So... This is a fanfiction called "Desire". It's a Bella/Edward fic for you guys, set a couple months after Edward leaves in New Moon ;). Since I last posted on this website, my writing has improved, so I hope you guys notice** ** _some_** **changes.**

 **In this FF, Charlie moved to another part of Washington with Sue Clearwater so Bella lives alone. Excuse my logic but I honestly want Charlie out of the way in the first few chapters.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **-Athena x**

 **Chapter 1: Lost & Found**

 _BellaPOV_

I was broken. I knew that, but I didn't want anyone to try and fix me like Jacob had tried to. Tried to, and failed, that is. Edward had left me, Jacob had left me... Even Charlie had left me. The question is, who the heck do I have now?

I honestly felt like nothing but an empty shell. Nothing bothered me any more, nothing but the constant ache in my chest... The wide, gaping whole that had been left there by the one person in my life I thought would _never_ leave me. _Edward._ Some people said that I was attention seeking, some said that I was over-reacting, but the bare minimum of people that actually cared were the ones I'd pushed away in the past eight months.

Soon, I'd be on my way to University. Most fresh out of high school kids would be excited to begin their life as a proper adult, to pursue their dreams, hopes and aspirations. Myself, on the other hand, just wanted to go to sleep one night and never wake up. The only thing that made me eat, the only thing that made me willing to get out of bed in the morning was the small, torn photo that had been left in the back of _my_ photo album.

The small, tattered picture of my love was my prized possession, I'd never let it out of my sight. I wanted nothing more than to wake up in his arms, I wanted him to love me. Despite the fact that I knew he didn't love me, he'd said it himself, I clung on to every bit of hope that I'd see him again, kiss him again.

 _EdwardPOV_

Something deep inside me told me not to go back, and I unwillingly obliged.

After telling the girl, the _woman_ that I loved that I loved her a thousand times, I had left her. The most unsettling thing about this was her reaction. When I'd lied through my teeth, telling her that I didn't want her, she'd believed me. Who knows, she may have moved on, settled down somewhere with a loving boyfriend, ready to start her life fresh.

Even though I'd broken her heart, I was still selfish enough to not forget her. How could I forget her? She was my _La Tua Cantante, my singer, my soulmate._ No man would have hurt their soulmate like that.

My mind wandered to my adoptive family, who I hadn't seen in... weeks... or was it months? I'd lost count, but it felt like an eternity. No doubt about it, they would've tried to contact me, but failed. My phone - more like pile of twisted metal, now - was broken and dumped in a bin in Germany. I didn't want to see them, not any more. They would mention _her_ name, and I'd break.

Slowly...

 **A/N: First chapter: done!**

 **I honestly really enjoyed that, haha. How was it?**

 **R &R? Should I continue this fanfic? 3**

 **-Athena x**


	2. Chapter 2: Unanticipated

**A/N: It wasn't until I reached the end that I realised how short the first chapter was, oops!**

 **Hopefully this chapter will be longer, I plan to make it mainly in the POV of Alice & Bella with a 'lil bit of Edward.**

 **If you plan on leaving a review, please let me know if you have any ideas for the future of this ff. I already have a rough idea of what I plan to do, but any additional ideas or pointers would be thoroughly appreciated!**

 **-Athena x**

 **Chapter 2: Unanticipated**

 _AlicePOV_

I gasped, and I knew my eyes had glazed over.

 ** _~vision~_**

 ** _Bella, curled up on a cold, damp floor. Her ear piercing screams penetrating the silence of the room as a woman snapped her arms, laughing... happily._**

 ** _Bella, sobbing and screaming Edward's name, begging him to find her._**

 ** _A flash of red hair throwing her across the room, more bones being shattered with a sickening crunch._**

 ** _Victoria. Bella._**

 ** _Bella was all alone and afraid, covered in her own blood._**

 ** _~end of vision~_**

"Bella!" I gasped, feeling my butterscotch eyes filling with venom. Beside me, Jasper was just sitting there, looking confused and frightened at the panic in my voice. No doubt about it, he could feel my shock and urgency stronger than I could.

"Ali, what is it? What's wrong with Bella?!" He asked urgently, already opening his phone to dial Edward's number. Of course, it was hopeless though. We all knew that Edward had destroyed his phone months previously, making it perfectly clear that he wanted to be alone.

"Hang on, I'll find out where he is. Pack a bag and get my Porsche ready, we're going to Forks, Jazz." I said, my voice breaking slightly.  
"We don't have much time!" I added, and he sprung into action as I closed my eyes.

"Seattle, La Bella Italia..." I said, confused. The only reason Edward would be in Seattle was if he was searching for Victoria. This can't be good.

 _ **~XXX~**_

Less than three hours later, Jasper & I were in Seattle tracking Edward. We had less than an hour to find him and get to Bella.

"No pressure." I mumbled partially to myself, and Jasper, being a Southern Gentleman, caressed my cheek and squeezed my hand. No words were necessary.  
I knew I had to rescue my best friend, my sister, but Edward would want to know, and help us track the stupid red-head bitch.

"Darlin', is this the one?" Jasper asked quietly, gazing into my eyes and sending me waves of calm, which I accepted gratefully. I hesitated, and finally replied with a small "Yes.".

We walked into the restaurant at human speed, keeping up our human façade. This was something we could've done without, but we couldn't be exposed, not today.  
To our surprise, Edward was easy to find. Of course, he heard us coming. He gestured for us to go outside, and we obliged.

"What the heck are you doing here? I thought I made it perfectly clear when I said I didn't want anything to do with you right now!?" He growled, his eyes going a dangerous black. Jazz pushed me behind him and growled defensively while I pulled up memories of my vision for Edward to see. He stopped growling, his eyes going back to their usual liquid butterscotch as he melted.

"Now you see, we have every reason to be here." I hissed, taking my place next to Jasper.  
"Are you coming, or are you staying here, pretending to be somethinsmg you're not while your broken-hearted, suicidal ex-girlfriend is slowly tortured to death by a vampire?" I screeched, making his eyes turn to coal again.

"Of course I am. I'd do anything for Bella... Now where the heck is she?"

 _BellaPOV_

Everything _hurt._ All I wanted was for the masochistic, manipulative bitch to hurry up and kill me already. Didn't she understand that I just wanted to die? Not slowly have every bone in my body shattered for no reason other than revenge.  
Even before she took me from the woods, I had wanted to die. The only thing stopping me from throwing myself headfirst off of a cliff was the hope of seeing my soulmate again. Things were still looking pretty bleak, though.

Again and again, she snapped a bone, and the pain seared through me like a red hot piece of iron, slithering inside me.

I screamed something unintelligible, then sobbed Edward's name over and over again, begging him to save me... I knew he couldn't hear me but I wished that he could when Victoria began making scratches all over my arms and legs.

So this is hell, I thought.

Then, Victoria's smile faded and her focus turned to something above the well - I think it was a well, anyways -and this made me confused. Despite the hell-like pain, the noise that was too quiet for me to hear that worried Victoria distracted her and me.

I had _hope._ No matter how much my whole body hurt, no matter how close I was to throwing up blood or passing out, no matter how much my entire body ached and hurt, Victoria was scared of something, and that something might help me.

"Help me! Edward!" I tried to scream, but all that came out of my mouth was a broken whisper. I internally cursed, hoping that whatever it was had heard me. Victoria turned to look at me again, the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Time to die, little girl." She said, giggling. Then, she was gone, and her head was rolling on the floor.

I screamed, panicking, but immensely relieved that I wasn't in any immediate danger. Then I looked down at my disgusting body and began to sob.  
All of a sudden, a voice shouted "Bella!".

I began to cry harder, my hallucinations of Edward had never been more real. Maybe this had made me crazier than I thought. Hard, cold hands cradled me and hard, cold lips pressed against mine.

"Hmm, I'm not dreaming..." I mused in a whisper before the darkness overwhelmed me. I heard the scream of an angel and I tried to reach out but I was already out cold.

 **A/N: I feel like I rushed that chapter, yikes!  
R&R? 3**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, please don't hate me! :')  
Ilya!**

 **-Athena x**


End file.
